This invention relates to a device for holding removably holding a display plate on the front of a game machine such as a slot game machine.
In the slot game machine, a display plate having a pay-out list containing prize-winning symbol mark combinations and cross-ponding numbers of coins to be paid out is removably provided on the front of the game machine. FIG. 1 schematically shows a prior art slot game machine. The display plate 2 with a pay-out table is removably mounted on an upper portion of the front of a wooden game machine body 1. A front door 9 having a coin slot 4 and a symbol mark window 8, through which symbol marks provided on the outer periphery of three reels 5 , 6 and 7, is removably mounted on the game machine body below the display plate 2. The display plate 2 is made of a transparent glass plate, and the pay-out table is drawn by paint on its front surface. It is illuminated by a lamp disposed behind it. It is removably mounted on the game machine plate for the replacement of the lamp.
FIG. 2 shows a prior art device for holding a display plate. A wooden lower plate retainer 12 has a groove 12a formed on the top and extending in the longitudinal direction. The lower edge 2a of the display plate 2 is received in the groove 12a. The lower plate retainer 1 is secured to the a channel-like protective frame 13 (see FIGS. 3A and 3B) is fitted on and secured to the upper edge 2a of the display plate 2. A cover plate 14 which is made from a metal plate having some elasticity, is secured to the lower edge 2a of the display plate 2. The cover plate 14 has a channel-like portion 14a, in which the lower edge 2a of the display plate 2 is fitted and secured thereto, a front portion 14b covering the front of the lower plate retainer 12 and a channel-like portion 14c, in which the upper edge 9a of the front door 9 is received. The cover plate 14 is fitted, with the lower edge 2a of the display plate 2 fitted in its channel-like portion 14a, in the groove 12a of the lower plate retainer 12, and its channel-like portion 14c is clamped between the game machine body 1 and front door 9 by closing the front door 9. With the front door 9 in the closed state as illustrated, the display plate 2 is held in position and will not be detached.
The display plate 2 is removed in a manner as shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B. It is held retainer by upper plate retainer 16 and lower plate retainer 12 as shown in FIG. 3A. Also, the cover plate 14 is held clamped between the game machine body 1 and front door 9 while its channel-like portion 14a is set in the groove of the lower plate retainer 12 by the lower edge 2a of the display plate 2. When the front door 9 is opened, the cover plate 14 is released from the clamp between the body 1 and front door 9. The display plate 2 now can be removed from the lower plate retainer 12 by raising the cover plate 14 with it and then pulling the cover plate toward the front. Reference numeral 17 designates a guide member serving to guide the side edges of the display plate 2 when mounting the same.
In the structure described above, the cover plate 14 must be fabricated to precisely meet the specified shape and dimensions, and also it must be reliably attached to the lower edge 2a of the display plate 2. Much cumbersomeness, therefore, is involved in the manufacture. Further, when the display plate 2 is removed and reinstalled, it is held rather instably because the removal or reinstallation is done by holding the cover plate 14. Futhermore, the display plate 2 is likely to produce a moment tending to broaden the channel-like portion 14a, which leads to the formation of looseness or play. When looseness is produced, the display plate 2 could be detached from the cover plate 14 to fall and be broken while it is being removed or mounted.